Evil Samurai
|-|Original= About Evil Samurais are dangerous enemies that appear in Opera House and Snowy Bridge in Painkiller and in Japanese Massacre in Painkiller Overdose. They have dangerous added benefits to their attacks. There are two varieties of them: Fire They appear in Opera House and Japanese Massacre. They wear red samurai uniform and carry two fiery katanas with them. They have two kinds of attacks: the first one is a ranged attack in which they rise they katanas above their heads and shoot fireballs at the player. The second one is slicing the player with their katanas quite quickly. Ice They appear in Snowy Bridge and Japanese Massacre. Now they wear grey samurai uniform which is covered in hoarfrost, as well as rest of their bodies and carry sword-poles with them. Just like the previous version they have two kinds of attacks: the first one is a ranged attack in which they create an ice bolt and shoot it at the player. The second one is slicing the player with their poles. However, they have additional attack. When they are near death, they break apart their poles and commit suicide by stabbing themselves, unleashing powerful circle of frost which deals a lot of damage. Trivia *The Ice Samurai is the least threatening enemy in the whole game because of a typing mistake which makes him deal "2" damage instead of "20". *The Ice Samurai will suicide, if it is brought to low health, by stabbing itself with its own knives, killing it will cancel this suicide process. **The suicide is a reference to a Japanese culture called seppuku which warriors will kill themselves to keep their honor. *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enchanced), Barrel Vamp, Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Electro Freak, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. *Fire Samurais are also encountered in Hell, but are almost invisible and have no added bonuses to their attacks. Gallery Evil Ninja sketch.jpg|Concept art of Evil Samurai. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Evil Samurais are dangerous enemies that appear in Opera House and Snowy Bridge in Painkiller and in Japanese Massacre in Painkiller Overdose. They have dangerous added benefits to their attacks. There are two varieties of them: Fire They appear in Opera and Colosseum. They wear red samurai uniform and carry two fiery katanas with them. They have two kinds of attacks: the first one is a ranged attack in which they rise they katanas above their heads and shoot fireballs at the player. The second one is slicing the player with their katanas quite quickly. Ice They appear in Bridge. Now they wear grey samurai uniform which is covered in hoarfrost, as well as rest of their bodies and carry sword-poles with them. Just like the previous version they have two kinds of attacks: the first one is a ranged attack in which they create an ice bolt and shoot it at the player. The second one is slicing the player with their poles. However, they have additional attack. When they are near death, they break apart their poles and commit suicide by stabbing themselves, unleashing powerful circle of frost which deals a lot of damage. Trivia *The Ice Samurai will suicide, if it is brought to low health, by stabbing itself with its own knives, killing it will cancel this suicide process. **The suicide is a reference to a Japanese culture called seppuku which warriors will kill themselves to keep their honor. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters